A pneumatic tire for a motorcycle tends to expand in its diameter due to centrifugal force during rapid traveling and stability and durability during rapid traveling occasionally gets worse.
Therefore, in the recent years, as disclosed in the Patent Document 1 and the Patent Document 2, development of structure (so-called spiral structure) wound by steel and aromatic polyamide (KEVLAR: product name) in the circumferential direction of the tire progresses. Now tires with suppressed expansion of protrusion of the tire crown part during rapid traveling and enhanced stable performance during rapid traveling are supplied.
In addition, unlike the tire for passenger vehicles and trucks, the sectional plane of a tire crown part of the pneumatic tire for motorcycle looks like a round tire having smaller curvature radius than that of a tire for a four-wheeler due to the property of a motorcycle inclining its body to corner.
Therefore, in some ground contacting states, in the case where particularly large driving force works due to a position of the ground contacting part (a part brought into contact with the ground), slip distribution in the ground contacting plane becomes non-uniform so that the slip amount is likely to get different in particular in the center and the shoulder and partial abrasion causing rapid abrasion only in a portion is likely to occur.
This is confirmed as phenomena such as likeliness of rapid abrasion in an end part of a tread, for example, in the case of inclining the body significantly.    Patent Document 1: JP 2001-206009 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2002-316512 A